The Ghost of You
by MarauderOnDuty
Summary: Life for Lily Evans has proved to be hard, yes. But what happens when the one person she was closest to is murdered? She has to learn to move along, and rely on the one person she is doubting now, Herself.


**A/N – I'm not much of a writer, but criticism is welcomed COMPLETELY. Good or bad, just don't tell me it sucks lol. Well, if it really does, then tell me I guess, but try to say it nicely.**

School starts today. I don't want to go.

I don't want to see my friends. I don't want to see my teachers, and I don't want to remember _him. _I made Head Girl. I don't want it. I wanted it when I thought _he_ was going to be Head Boy.

But it doesn't matter what I want, I was going. It was my 7th and final year at Hogwarts. I was on the train ready to leave my family, but not the atmosphere. People have been looking at me funny. Like I'm some sort of alien. I'm not. I'm Lily Evans, and it sucks to be me.

My friends should be here soon. I have my cat Othello with me, who is not paying attention to me at all. He is sitting in the corner wrapped in a tight ball in his own world. God I wish I could be him. So carefree, so unworried about what's happening in the world around him, of course unless it has to do with food.

The door opened, and in came Cass and Gina, my best friends. Maybe they didn't want to see me. Those thoughts were shattered when the door fully opened and Cass came in as I stood up. She wrapped her arms around me tightly. Gina hugged me as well. I almost broke down, but I had to keep strong.

"I'm so sorry Lily," Cass said, sniffing. She was the emotional one, but she didn't know him like I did. He didn't want to see tears. And he wouldn't see any by me. Gina even had water in her eyes, and that wasn't like her. She was the crazy one. But it didn't matter, death always changed people. Always.

"Same here. It's so horrible Lily. I can't believe this." Gina replied, giving me another hug before we all sat down. I tried to say something worth anything, but nothing came to mind, so I just replied with,

"Let's talk about something else." Although I knew I wouldn't be participating in any conversation.

He wasn't here to greet me. He wasn't here to help me get my trunk on the train. He just wasn't here, and I couldn't help but notice.

"You've gotten skinny," Gina said. Typical Gina, but I couldn't help but have a little smirk in my mind. She obviously didn't get the memo of, 'something else.' I shrugged. Eating wasn't important anymore.

"Well, I'm going out with Remus," Cass said shyly. She got the memo.

"What!" Gina retorted. "When did this happen?" She was always into boys and clothes. "And details!"

"Okay," Cass began, "It happened just yesterday. We ran into each other in Diagon Alley and…."

She drifted away as I tuned out. Yeah, my friends understood what I was going through; they just didn't know what to do. That was them. That's why I needed him. I needed someone to talk to that would listen to me, and I mean _listen_ to me.

A little bit into the train ride, four boys came into the compartment and sat down. Remus had brought them in here. They were the Marauders. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I really didn't know any of them except Remus, and I don't like James at all. He's too much ego for one room to take. Not that Sirius is any better.

Cass and Remus went well together. Their relationship should go for awhile, but it'll be nothing like what I had. Nothing in comparison.

"Aw, Lils, what's the matter?" James asked with a playful tone.

"Yeah, who put your knickers in a twist?" Sirius added. Those two together were horrible. I turned towards them and shot them a look. Cass, Remus, and Gina had stopped there conversation. They knew what happened, but obviously James and Sirius hadn't got the news. It did just happen 2 days ago.

I wasn't going to retort anything like I would usually do, but when I looked at Potters' robes and saw the Head Boy pin attached, my mouth fell open. What? That couldn't be. Not only was he not here, but Potter replaced him? Dumbledore had finally gone mad.

"Prongs, Padfoot, leave her alone. She's…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Where is that boy, what was his name, Danny? Weren't you two, like, attached to the hip last year?" Sirius asked, not listening to Remus.

"Nah, they were together since, like, 5th year dude." James replied. "Isn't that right, Lils?" He asked. He always knew who I was dating or who I was interested in…that was typical James, an annoying prat. Yeah I knew he like me, but that doesn't stop him from being insufferable.

"What did he do, break up with you?" Sirius asked when I didn't reply. The compartment fell dead silent. James and Sirius looked around. "What?" Sirius asked stupidly.

"He's dead," I muttered under my breath.

"Huh?" Sirius asked. James fell silent. He must have figured it out.

"He's dead! Murdered! Gone, as in never coming back! Get it?" I yelled before I stormed out of the compartment and towards the back of the carriage.

_**In the Compartment**_

Sirius sat there with his face the same way that Lily had left him with. His eyes grew softer as he realized what he had just heard. _Someone died…who died? Oh yeah, Danny…_

"Holy shit…" He murmured to himself. He looked over at James, who stared back at him with slightly wide eyes. Sirius knew that James had liked Lily ever since 5th year, and that he wasn't happy about her relationship with Danny, but this was bad. Even James knew that with Danny gone Lily wouldn't be the same.

"Holy shit is right! You stupid prat I can't believe you just did that!" Gina yelled before running out of the compartment after Lily.

Cass stood up and glared at Sirius and James, and even gave Remus a dirty look for not telling the other two.

"But I was going to tell –" But she had walked out by now before he could finish his statement. The room was left in silence.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us Moony?" James asked, his voice gaining back composure.

"I was getting at it, but you two wanted to talk about Quidditch!" He reasoned.

"Good point, but now look what Sirius has done," James replied.

"Hey!" Sirius said once he realized what James had said. "You basically _begged_ me to say something Prongs."

"Okay you two. It doesn't matter. Let's play some Exploding Snap," Remus said, catching both of their attention. _Always works, _Remus thought. He just hoped Cass wouldn't be mad at him. And where was Peter? (**A/N** yeah I don't like Peter that much, but he is a crucial part in the story, so he will be in it, just not yet!)

_**In a different compartment with Lily**_

Tears were going to flow if I wasn't careful. I want so much to be over this. I wish I was brave and courageous and could just stop thinking about it. I wish I could be my old self again. I wish just won't cut it this time I guess.

I could hear Cass and Jess outside the compartment. They were talking in hushed whispers in what to say to me. I wish they wouldn't, it's not like I'm someone else they don't know, I'm still me. I want to scream that to everyone so they know. Maybe then they'd stop staring. The door handle twists slowly as someone opens the door…

**_Flashback_**

_The door handle twisted to the compartment Lily was in. She was about to start her 5th year at Hogwarts. She expected it to be her best friends Cass and Gina, who were told strictly by Lily to come before 10:30 and meet at their usual compartment._

_But, to Lily's surprise, it wasn't either, but was a tall figure of a boy, or man if you will. He was at least 3 inches taller then her, and she was 5'8". He had the most amazing blue eyes Lily had ever seen, and shortish blonde hair. He was gorgeous to Lily, even if he was crying. Lily immediately fell for him, knowing he was meant for her._

_When he realized someone was in the compartment he turned around to leave._

"_Don't," Lily said grabbing his arm. "What's wrong?" She had definitely seen him before. He was from Ravenclaw. She remembered now. He was also going to be a Prefect with her. His name was Daniel Rogerson._

_He stared into her eyes. She knew then that already she was in love. She fell into those beautiful, deep pools of blue immediately._

"_My. My parents are dead," He replied, as if saying this for the first time, almost as if he were confused._

_They spent the rest of the train ride together, talking about his parents and other things. Lily didn't even notice her friends never met her, which is completely not Lily. He brought out the best in her. And she was so grateful for that. _

_They talked about everything. He helped her through her parents divorce, and she knew that was hard for him because he didn't have parents. She helped him, he helped her… It was their system…._

_**End Flashback**_

"And now it's not," I murmured before the door fully opened, showing only Gina and Cass, no Danny in sight. Not that I expected it, I just dreamed it. As they talked I listened, and that was that. They said that Remus was sorry for not telling the other two, and that Sirius and James were prats, and no need to worry.

I worried, yes, but I nodded as if all was well, and when I started staring out the window, Cass left to be with Remus, and Gina stayed to 'keep me company.'

Yes, all was well in my life. Everything's just perfect.

**A/N – Yea, I know it's depressing, but I'm going to slowly bring Lily out, and more flashbacks of her and Danny. And this is a James and Lily flick, just not yet! P**


End file.
